


Did you call me?

by WriterCILY



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCILY/pseuds/WriterCILY
Summary: Seokmin joins highschool 3 months later. What could happen then?
Relationships: Choi Yuna | Yuju/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hwang Eunbi | SinB/Jung Eunbi | Eunha, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	Did you call me?

Today is Seokmin's first day of highschool. Even if school started 3 months ago, he still got accepted in the prestigious school that is sopa.  
Due to his job as an idol, Seokmin joined school late. He thought that all his idol classmates skipped the first months of school too, but apparently not.  
Indeed, he's now waiting in front of his class as his teacher told him to and he can clearly see that Eunki, Jiho and Chengxiao are comfortable with the rest of the class already. All of this did not put him in a good mood today, actually it's the opposite.

Seokmin Pov:  
Wow. How did they join like everyone? Weren't they having comebacks? I hate this!  
"Huh? Hate what?"  
Wait did I say that out loud? Well it's Mingyu anyways, not like it's one of my classmates whom I could have hurt the feelings of.  
"Yeah...look at them. Everyone seems like they have a great relationship together, there's a good class dynamic. I feel like I'm being intrusive you know?" I say.  
Mingyu laughs a bit. What's so funny?? He joined a class where everyone joined late! That's not fair! I sigh a bit and take a deep breath.  
"I guess I have to do this anyways. Right Gyu?"  
"Yup. But don't worry, your teacher said that Yuju will introduce you to the class and show you the school as she's the class president. You're lucky! I have to find everything out about this school on my own because my class doesn't have any class president!" He answered.  
....Hold on...Yuju???  
"Wait...she said that??? Yuju as in Yuju from Gfriend??! She's in my class??!"  
"Yeah lol. Anyways Seok I gotta go now good luck. Bye" and he just went to his class...JUST LIKE THAT??! AND HE LEFT ME HERE??? PLUS HE GAVE ME THIS INFORMATION! IF IT'S YUJU AS IN YUJU FROM GFRIEND IT'S GONNA BE SO EMBARASSING! SHE PROBABLY HATES ME AFTER WHAT HAPPENED BACKSTAGE AT MAMA 2015!  
" Please not Yuju from Gfriend..."  
"Why not Yuju from Gfriend?" I hear a confused voice ask behind me.  
Oh my god...did I say that out loud again?  
I turn around and see a confused face of a girl wearing a t-shirt and a short with soaked hair who's holding a basketball. Yeah...Yuju from Gfriend...She's probably coming back from practice. I look at her but I don't even know what to say.  
" So? Why not Yuju from Gfriend...Did I do something wrong?" I could hear a little bit of sadness in her voice... Oh my god Yuju it's not about you, it's about me stealing your deserved food backstage back in 2015. Sorry...that's what I wanted to say but all I did was nervous laughing.  
"Wait...are you Seventeen from Dk?" She asks.  
....I'm confused...what?  
She closes her eyes and rubs her head with her hand and smiles.  
"I mean Dk from Seventeen sorry I'm a bit tired."  
"Uh yeah. Are you perhaps...Yuju from Gfriend?"  
"Yeah! I am. So you're our new classmate right? The teacher told you to wait in front of the classroom?"  
She doesn't seem mad at me???  
"Yes I did Yuna." I hear my teacher say behind yuju. She turns around to face our teacher and smiles.  
"Alright Miss. Do I have to introduce him to the class now?"  
....Maybe, I could do it myself?  
" Can I do it myself?" I ask.  
They both answer yes. All good.  
....  
Actually, this was the worst decision of my life. I'm now in front of the whole class and I don't even know what to say. Ok Seokmin you can do this. Should I say my real name now? Is it too early? I mean I don't really know them yet so... Anyways, breath in breath out. I got this.  
"Hello, I'm your new classmate Seventeen from Dokyeom. Hope we'll get along well." I say before bowing down.  
WAIT! Did I really say seventeen from Dokyeom?! That's so embarassing god. I can feel my eyes opening wide and I can't even move. I can hear someone trying to hold a laugh...YUJU?! Excuse me that's your fault! The audacity!  
I look at her and she's mouthing a 'sorry' before passing her hand through her hair.  
"Well...I plead guilty for this one." she smiles.  
"Please excuse his mistake even if it was a funny one who put a good mood in the class today after the test we had this morning. So actually thank you Dokyeom."  
She looks at me and gives a small smile.  
I didn't even notice but I'm not even bowing anymore. Thank you for saving me on this one yuju.  
I look at my classmates and they all have a small smile on their faces. I give them a smile back.

"Dude I love your smile!"  
"Oh my god you're literally mister steal your girl!"  
"Smile for us often please!"  
What just happened? They like...my smile? That's so cute, I think I'm gonna cry.  
"Well, I guess Dokyeom's wish to get along with everyone is starting well right?" Yuju says.  
Everyone laughs and so do I. This class is not that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading if you did! Obviously the story is centered on Seokmin and Yuna but there will also be a bit of Jaehyun and Mingyu and Sinb and Eunha. Also this is only for entertainment purposes. Please do not take this seriously. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Disclaimer about updates, I will update randomly like maybe 5 chapters in a day or nothing for two weeks. Anyways! Take care and bye ~


End file.
